Broken down (Balthazar x reader)
by drade666
Summary: Your car breaks down so you go to the nearest house for help only to run into an angel.


_**Broken down (Balthazar x reader)**_

"Piece of shit!" You curse as you kick the tire of your car cause even after working on it for hours you hadn't managed to barely make a dent in the damn thing and too top it off now you need a part for it. All you wanted was to go home, take a shower then go to bed especially after the crappy hunt you just endured where 1 vampire turned into a nest full. You pause for a moment to calm down while observing your environment, eventually coming to the conclusion that if you wanted help you'd have to walk a little for it but luckily you had spotted a house on the way up here. After 15 minutes of walking you discover the house you'd spotted but realize now that house really didn't fit as an accurate description…try mansion. You walk up the cement sidewalk to the front door then ring the bell folding your arms while you wait for someone to answer your call when suddenly a voice comes over the intercom at the front.

"Yes?" The voice was clearly male with a thick accent

"Hi…um…sorry to bother you but my car broke down and I need a part I was hoping you might have one that I could pay you back for" You explain

"One moment I'll be right down" The man tells you

A few moments later a man stands at the front door holding it open with one hand while the other occupies a glass tumbler with liquor in it. The man is about 5' 8 – 5' 9 with light blonde hair wearing a suite jacket over top of jeans and a grey T-shirt, which makes you look at him with a quirked eyebrow. The man seems to check you out as he looks you up and down but you just assume it's cause currently your sporting jeans, a T-shirt and grease stains from head to toe. You start to feel a little awkward under the man's gaze, as he seems to just keep staring at you, so you rub the back of your neck awkwardly before beginning to speak.

"So, yeah…um…the part?" You ask trying to get him to stop staring at you

"Oh I'm certain I have what you need but why rush off, come in, have a shower then I'll give you a tour of my manor" the man said coyly as he gestured for you to step inside. Your instincts of a hunter were screaming at you to stay away but you never did have much common sense so you enter the mansion.

"Thank you, but I really should just get going…" You trail off ready at any moment to grab the silver blade around your ankle.

"Please, I insist by the way I'm Balthazar and you?" He introduces

"My name is (Y/N)" You introduce yourself

"Wonderful, now up the stairs to your right is a washroom where you can clean up" Balthazar stated with a large grin on his face.

"Thank you" You say before making your way up the large winding staircase to the washroom to clean up. Balthazar eyes you up but what you don't realize is that he catches a glint of your silver blade as you start up the stairs. You take a good hour to clean up then slip back into your clothing still grease stained and sweaty but at least you didn't have it on your skin any more before stepping out of the washroom. Balthazar meets you by the bathroom door to offer you a tumbler of grade "A" whisky, which you happily accept and down. Balthazar keeps good on his word to give you a tour of his mansion taking you to every room while explaining various pieces of art in them until you reach the master bedroom. From the door you can see a large king sized bed with black silk sheets along with silver coloured cotton pillowcases, your immediate reaction is that it's a little over the top especially considering it's a canopy bed to boot.

"Well…this has all been wonderful but um…I really could use that part for my car and to get ho…" You trail off as you turn to see Balthazar gone then the doors suddenly shut behind you. Your immediate reaction is to grab the blade tucked in your boot spinning around to take a stance to face whatever he really was.

"What are you?" You shout as he appears behind you beside the bed

"I'm an angel my dear and you…are a hunter" Balthazar exclaims pointing a finger at you from around his glass tumbler.

"An angel? That's not possible, angel's aren't real" You exclaim back circling around with the knife raised in front of you.

"Oh…now you see that hurts love but it's true" Balthazar stated with raised eyebrows

"Yeah right! We'll see!" You exclaim before taking a run at Balthazar but with only one hand he manages to disarm you and pin your arm behind your back.

"That's not very nice my dear, now how's about you stop being so rude and thank me for my hospitality" Balthazar smirks into your ear. You can feel his hot breath coil around the shell of your ear sparking something in your gut as it does…not fear but something else perhaps arousal. You use your free hand to reach back grabbing his coat tugging so hard that he stumbles forward slightly enough to slide your foot behind his tripping him as you both tumble to the bed. Balthazar smirked up at you as he stays pinned beneath you having finally dropped his drink when you tripped him, you can feel his hands on your upper arms squeezing slightly as you stare in to his startling blue eyes. Your instincts are telling you to grab the knife on the floor to stab into his heart but on the other hand you can't shake just how good looking he is or how incredibly turned on you are. When his knee suddenly rises between your legs you attack his mouth feeling his lips connect with your own, every groove seeming to meld with your own before feeling his lips part to slide his slippery warm tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss.

It felt like days had passed when you wake up, naked lying next to Balthazar who is also naked holding you close to his chest. Your muscles burn and ache when you try to move even a little bit but you force them to as you shift your eyes to look up at him only to find him staring right back with a grin.

"That was fun," Balthazar tells you simply

"That was, so you really are an angel huh?" You ask grinning back

"Yep" Balthazar confirms simply as he smiles warmly then places a chaste kiss to your forehead. You lay back onto his chest as he rubs your upper arm with one hand while the other rests behind his head and you question how the hell you ended up with an angel in the first place then wonder if your car is still on the side of the road where you left it.


End file.
